1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector provided with a shell.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a connector provided with a shell (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-327168, Paragraph numbers [0036], [0046], and [0048]).
An insulator (housing) of the connector has a fitting hole (receiving hole) for receiving a connecting section of a mating connector. Guide sections for guiding the mating connector in a fitting direction are located at opposite ends of the fitting hole 31 of the insulator in a contact arrangement direction.
The shell is formed by pressing a metal plate, and includes a top portion, a bottom portion, and a connecting portion connecting these portions.
The shell has a front face formed with a guide surface for guiding the mating connector into the fitting hole. The guide surface is inclined with respect to the fitting direction.
When the mating connector is inserted into the fitting hole of the connector in a manner prying in the direction of thickness thereof (by an operation wobbling the mating connector), the guide surface of the shell is brought into abutment with the mating connector, but an angle formed between the guide surface and the lower surface of the mating connector is small and the guide surface is elastically deformable, which makes it almost impossible to suppress the prying motion of the mating connector. Therefore, there has been a fear that the guide sections are damaged or broken.